


A What If Scenario for Chapter 63

by Eravanthia



Category: BrickBBB Universe, Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravanthia/pseuds/Eravanthia
Summary: What would have happened if Vayne had showed up slightly later than he actually had in Chapter 63 of Brick By Boring Brick?This answers that question.
Relationships: Vayne Carudas Solidor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A What If Scenario for Chapter 63

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenblanketbythefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblanketbythefire/gifts).



> Thank you to GreenBlanketByTheFire for pushing me to do this AU oneshot, and for supporting me when I start to doubt myself. <3 This is for you :D

Other Me turned and ran. I braced myself to give chase only to have a hand rest itself on my shoulder.

“It would be best to conserve your strength,” Thancred said lowly. “I don’t believe she deserves our attention at the moment if all she wishes to do is cause torment.”

Ithilcalad dissipated into crystalline sparkles. I inhaled sharply, still shaking at her words…

_Because she was right._

There was nothing I could do about Noctis’ fate to save Eos and die for it. I had been adamantly avoiding even thinking about it because of how much pain it caused me. Not only would it hurt to be reminded of losing one of the best people I’d ever known, but I’d also remember that there had been no conceivable reason for Earth to be destroyed. There was no reason for anything that had happened other than to contribute to my own demise. I was reminded that my only purpose on Eos was to die.

A tear escaped. I could vaguely hear Y’shtola trying to get my attention. I couldn't focus on much of anything except the tidal wave of thoughts in my head.

_He's going to die. We're both going to die and there's nothing I can do to stop it. My entire purpose on Eos...is to die alongside my brother._

I was so lost in my own typhoon of despair that was battering against the frayed edges of my mind that I had completely missed the unfamiliar warmth that had wrapped itself around me, supporting me so that I didn't collapse onto the ground. Tears continued tracking down my face and I continued shaking, oblivious to what was happening around me.

* * *

"Y'shtola, dear," Thancred said softly, careful not to disturb the girl in his arms though it seemed as though she was entirely unaware of her surroundings. "I believe one of us should find her brother, would you not agree?"

Y'shtola nodded slowly, "I do. I feel I should warn you, however, that should her Consul show up and see you holding her I cannot promise that he will not strike first and ask questions later. He is very...protective."

Thancred hummed an acknowledgment, but squeezed the girl a little tighter anyway, hoping to let her know she wasn't alone. That someone was next to her, trying to comfort her.

"Should we...talk about what we heard?" Yda whispered softly.

"Not at the moment. We can discuss it later," Y'shtola said as she and Yda took their leave to find Noctis.

* * *

Vayne narrowed his eyes when Ultimecia mentioned his...ahem, Noctis' sister. What could this vile woman possibly know about her? When Kefka was mentioned along with the Blackened Will he turned on his heel and opened a torsion. Materia's warrior's comfort be damned, he was going to be there this time. He wouldn't be too late to prevent something or someone from taking her this time.

He stepped through the torsion to a sight he would have rather never seen.

She was crying.

It wasn't the same, chaotic breakdown she'd had when she had regained her memories, this one was quieter, more reserved, and no less heartbreaking for him to see.

There was also someone holding her. A man.

A man who wasn't him or Noctis.

Sephira materialized behind him just as he locked eyes with the white-haired man.

"Well, what do we have here?" Vayne heard himself ask, miraculously calm. His instincts reading the scene in front of him and processing it quickly. If the man in front of him had _anything_ to do with her current condition...ooh Sephira would taste his blood quickly.

"You have _exactly_ three seconds to let her go." The venom in his voice made it nearly unrecognizable to himself. He could feel Sephira spin almost imperceptibly faster in anticipation.

"Ah, well," the man started in a smooth voice that made Vayne want to punch him. "You must be her Consul. Y'shtola warned me you were protective."

The charismatic smile sent his way did nothing to calm Vayne's rage.

_'Her_ _Consul? An interesting choice of words...'_ His heart stuttered at the thought and he pushed it away. That was something to consider when he wasn't preoccupied with her safety.

The man continued speaking. "I believe she is unable to stand at the moment, and I'm quite sure you're not the only one who would be cross with me should I drop her. So how about you come over here and take her from me." Vayne's eyes narrowed dangerously and the white-haired man hastily tacked on, " _Without_ killing me."

With a low growl Vayne stalked forward. With every step closer he saw just how badly upset she was. His fingers itched to hold her, to comfort her, even as his mind screamed for bloodshed. Screamed for him to kill whatever or whoever had put her in this state. He reached out and gently took her in his arms while the other man retreated to what he no doubt _wrongly_ believed was a safe distance from Vayne.

He put a hand on her head to bring it to rest against his chest and he felt her muscles relax almost immediately.

"It wasn't me," the man said as if reading the bloodlust in Vayne's eyes. "There was a dark manikin. _Her_ dark manikin. It said...things."

That...made sense actually. He'd seen and heard what she had said to herself before, in the room with the mirrors when she regained her brilliance. If her dark manikin was made to help breed the Blackened Will then it would more than likely harbor every dark emotion she contained. Every self-deprecating thought she had conjured about herself in her time here. He couldn't begin to imagine what something like that would say to her, but he knew it would know exactly which buttons to press to do the most damage.

It would know exactly what to say to tear her down.

His arms tightened protectively and he nodded at the man before looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I see. You have my thanks for taking care of her then. Has anyone gone to retrieve her brother?"

"Y'shtola and Yda. They left shortly before you arrived," the man told him.

"Good. I shall take care of her from here."

The man nodded and turned to presumably find his companions.

_'It seems he understands a dismissal when he hears one,'_ Vayne mused as he turned his full attention to the girl he was holding.

He buried his nose in her hair and murmured a single sentence into her ear.

_"Did I not tell you I would be here when you need me?"_


End file.
